


Wrap it with a Bow

by Showtime (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Jonathan Toews/Patrick Kane Christmas One Shots [1]
Category: Chicago Blackhawks - Fandom, Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Showtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick's trying to do his Christmas wrapping. Shame he sucks at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap it with a Bow

Jonathan heard the cursing from the living room and frowned, standing up to move into the room. Patrick was sitting cross-legged on the floor, struggling with wrapping a One Goal book, and a small pile of Hat Trick DVDs sat by the glittering red wrapping paper.

"All I can hear is you swearing in Russian. You need to hang around with Panarin less."

"Shut up."

"Someone's frustrated."

Jonathan was glad looks couldn't kill - the glare Patrick gave him might have just murdered him on the spot. With a roll of his eyes, Jonathan moved over to kiss Patrick softly, kneeling next to him.

"Relax. You're doing it wrong."

"You fucking do it then."

"Hey! I'm just trying to help."

Patrick pouted and collapsed against the couch behind him.

"I'm sorry I'm just. Exhausted."

"I know, sweetheart. Come here."

Patrick leant forward again and Jonathan shifted to take his hands, moving them to take the wrapping paper.

"Right, grip both edges of the paper and fold one of it over the book, that's it, now fold the other half so it sits on top of the first half."

He did so, and Jonny quickly moved to sellotape it down.

"Now tug the bottom tight, not tight enough to rip the paper! That's it, Kaner, now carefully fold each side into a triangle."

 _Fuck, he's gorgeous when he sticks his tongue out in concentration_.

"Now pull it over the book."

Jonny secured it again.

"Now try the other end."

Patrick twisted the book around, frowning in frustration as his triangles weren't perfect.

"It's fine, unfold them and tug the paper a tiny bit tighter before you redo it."

"Score."

He folded it over and Jonny secured it down.

"Now stick a bow on it."

Patrick grinned up at him.

"Jeez, Jonny, I could kiss you."

"Why don't you?"

The smaller of the two grinned before he leaned forward to kiss the other's smiling lips. Jonny held the kiss, hand secured around Patrick's head before he leaned back.

"How about, you move all this out the way, I'll go get some hot chocolate and we cuddle up and play Mario Kart?"

"Deal!"

Chuckling, Jonny stood and moved to the kitchen, smiling at the soft laughs of glee coming from the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> _Who wraps presents badly, and has to get help from the other?_


End file.
